Bound
by JacktheSinister JaketheJust
Summary: It's the night of the Slammy's and Seth is willing to go to any length to get Roman to finally notice him. M/M, Slash, Light Bondage


**Disclaimer: This story is a work of complete fiction. It does not depict the ideas, feelings, or lives of those mentioned. I do not own anyone or anything mentioned and are property of themselves as well as WWE.**

**Note: I couldn't NOT write this after the Slammy's. Also, there is light bondage, if that doesn't sit well with you, please turn back now. Enjoy loves! -JJ**

* * *

_**Bound**_

Seth winced, the comb yanking more than a few strands of hair free from his head. "That hurts ya know?" he complained, chocolate eyes looking into the hotel bathroom's mirror. He smirked, the concentrated look on Dean's face something to see; the lines running deep in his forehead, brows furrowed as his lower lip fell victim to being bit between white teeth.

Dean bit his lower lip harder, struggling with combing the long hair back neatly and keeping the dual colored locks separated. "You sure about this?" he asked, stopping and trying to pull a chunk of blond out of the dark brown. "And why the hell am I doing this?" He was steadily growing more and more frustrated.

Seth couldn't look way from the mirror from his perch on the toilet seat lid, dark eyes only smiling as he watched Dean's frustrations escalate. "I would have Rome do it, but… yeah…" he explained, looking down at the floor, Dean yanking at his sensitive scalp again. He whimpered, sitting back up straight, letting his eyes run over Dean's form in the mirror. He had to admit Dean looked good, even if he had the black dress shirt untucked with the first two button's undone showing his tanned chest, the long black tie hanging over his shoulders. Then again, Dean was one that always looked better with his clothes loose in that sort of bad boy, rule breaker, aloof kind of way.

Dean growled, throwing the comb across the room so it clanked against the closed door. "Wear it down!" he finally snapped, crossing his arms across his chest and looking down into the amused face. "It looks better down anyway." He had to admit that Seth looked good siting there in the black suit and vest, the tie the only thing hanging undone around the strong neck. He looked at how the black vest hugged Seth's frame, thinning him out just a little more around the waist, accentuating his broad chest. "You're really sure about this?"

Seth nodded, standing so he could look himself over in the mirror. He started working on his tie, watching the movement of his fingers closely. "Yeah, you think it'll all work though?" he asked, his nerves starting to set in. He swallowed hard, his eyes meeting mischievous blue ones in the mirror.

"You know, there's always a second option."

Seth shook his head, Dean pressing his hips up against his backside. "No mean's no Dean," Seth teased, groaning when he felt the half hard cock pressing against the crack of his ass. Damn the thinness of his slacks. He turned, leaning back against the counter as Dean pressed them together, those large hands on his hips, trapping him between Dean's body and the counter.

Dean only gave a confident smirk, leaning in and pressing his lips to Seth's ear, earning a shuddery breath against his neck. "My bed's always open to you," he growled, circling his hips against Seth's, shaking hands dug into the shoulders of his shirt. He nipped the edge of Seth's ear, giving a low chuckle as a gasp filled the silent bathroom. "I'll take care of you."

"Could you two wait to do that after the show?"

Seth's head snapped to the side, his dark eyes meeting irritated grey ones. He bit his lower lip, shock and humility running through him. He didn't know how long Roman had been standing there, or what he'd heard but just by the way Dean was holding him, was sending the wrong message. He pushed Dean back, eyes moving to the floor.

"Jealous?" Dean asked, smirking at the way Roman's jaw tightened. He took another step back, giving Seth a good once over, the arousal between the strong legs more than a little evident. "I'm just warming him up for you Rome. No need to get your panties in a bunch." His smirk widened, Roman rolling his eyes and walking out of the bathroom, the door slamming shut.

"Dammit Dean," Seth growled, turning back to the mirror, his cheeks a deep red from the less than gentle teasing Dean had done. "Now he's gonna be pissed off."

Dean shook his head, shrugging. "Nope," he blew out, knowing all too well what he was doing. "But you might want to get your shoes on. I think we're leaving. Why else would he interrupt us?"

Seth nodded, taking a deep breath, trying to calm himself down. "I hate you," he muttered, walking out of the bathroom, refusing to look up into the dark face as he grabbed his jacket and his gym bag with his gear. It was going to be a long night.

* * *

Seth couldn't help but think of how handsome Roman looked standing there, his suit hugging him just the right way, broadening his shoulders and chest, slimming his waist. He groaned, biting his lower lip as Roman squatted down to retie his high polished dress shoe. He took a step forward, wanting nothing more than to free Roman's bun and let the long raven tresses fall down his back. He swallowed hard, just looking at the body making the want in his belly stir. He looked away, clasping his hands in front of him to keep them to himself. He watched Roman stand, the other man turning towards him. He felt his body freeze, his mouth going dry.

"You okay?" Roman asked gently, the doe eyed look making him raise an eyebrow. "Seth?"

Seth shook his head, looking down at the floor. "I'm fine," he murmured, closing his eyes for a moment. He felt a warm hand tip his chin upwards his dark eyes meeting the soft grey ones. "Rome?" He looked into the beautiful crystalline eyes, his heart pounding in his chest. His eyes roamed that god like face, taking in every bit before he looked away again. He gently pulled away, taking a step back.

Roman sighed, pushing back the blond bit of wavy hair behind Seth's ear. "It looks good down," he breathed, turning and walking away, leaving Seth standing there in the hall of the arena. "We're up in a few, you should go find Dean."

Seth sighed, watching as Roman walked away. A smile tugged at his lip, his fingers touching where Roman had pushed his hair back, little bolts of electricity sparking through him. He couldn't help but let that little smile rest on his lips as he looked for Dean, ready to go out and present their Slammy.

* * *

Roman groaned, taking the offered drink that was being handed to him over the classy bar. He took a drink, his eyes looking over the other wrestlers and Divas at the after party. It wasn't until his gaze landed on a little dual colored male that he paused, a small smile taking over his lips. He looked Seth over, his hair pulled back into a ponytail as he talked with Dean and Phil, the bright smile on those perfect lips making him want to just go over. He groaned, downing his drink, setting the glass on the bar and asking for another one.

Seth looked over, Roman leaning against the bar, a drink in his hand. He bit his lip, nudging Dean lightly before walking away.

"Go get 'em tiger!" Dean encouraged, Phil only laughing as he took a drink of his soda, both watching as Seth nervously made his way through the crowd up to the bar. "Ten bucks he chickens out." He looked over into the olive colored eyes, smirking at the look of pure competition. "Take it or leave it."

"I don't want to bet money," Phil answered, a smirk of his own landing on his lips, his tongue playing with his lip ring, running the captive bead from the moist bed of his inner lip right down to the hole in his lip and then back inside. His hot tongue subtly licked his upper lip, showing the silver barbell, teeth pushing out the lip ring's bead again. He noticed the small shiver run down Dean. "Unless it's really ten bucks that you want."

Dean shook his head, narrowing his eyes after a moment. He hadn't mean to get so undone just by watching the other man play with his lip ring. He also tried not to indulge the idea of what he would have Punk do with that tongue ring either. "What are you offering?"

Phil only shrugged, looking over to where Seth had stopped, a nervous shudder running down the long back before he took another step forward.

Seth sighed, swallowing hard as he moved to stand right next to Roman. He didn't know what to say, his throat constricted in fear of saying something stupid. He looked over, Roman's eyes focused on his drink, his mouth set in a tight line. HIs heart pounded, the focus and intensity in those eyes sending a jolt of lightning through his body. "Roman?" he questioned softly, reaching over and resting his hand on the broad shoulder, dipping his head low so he could catch the far off grey eyes. "Rome?"

Roman looked up, forcing out a smile. "Hey," he answered, looking back down at his drink, taking a sip. "I'm surprised you aren't with Dean." He was a little surprised at the words as they flew out of his mouth faster than he'd thought about them. He only hoped that Seth didn't pick up on the slight bit of jealousy that had been laced in.

Seth shook his head. "No, he's with Punk," he answered, looking up to where both Dean and Phil were standing, both looking at each other with a certain kind of lustful intensity. "I'm not really feeling the party, you wanna walk with me?"

Roman looked over, Seth's eyes plastered to the ground. He nodded, throwing back the rest of his drink before setting the glass on the bar. He blinked, finding that the last bit had hit him harder than he'd thought it would. He cleared his throat, wrapping an arm around Seth's shoulder's leading him out of the bar and into the high class lobby of their expensive hotel. The quiet was a nice contrast to the conversation heavy air they'd been in. He felt light, and a little fuzzy, sure that it was because he'd drank so much in such a little time. He'd been watching Seth and Dean and as the jealousy took over, he'd only drank faster.

Seth leaned into Roman, smiling softly. "You okay?" he asked, more than a little worried for the man currently having trouble walking next to him. "How many drinks did you have?"

Roman counted quickly, wondering if it was really the drinks that had him feeling so warm or if it was really the man next to him that had his arm wrapped tightly around his waist. "Four," he breathed, finding his chest was starting to burn, his heart racing. "It's fucking hot."

Seth stopped, Roman standing and pulling his suit jacket off, leaving him in his vest and dress shirt. He swallowed hard, one bronze hand moving up and loosening the black tie. "Roman?" he asked, stumbling just slightly when Roman wrapped his arm around Seth again. He could smell the expensive cologne on Roman and it did nothing to keep his mind focused on getting them up to their room.

Roman leaned heavily against Seth, groaning at how the hallway seemed to keep moving. "Fuck, what the hell did that waitress do to my drink?" he asked, words slowly starting to slur together. "It's so fucking hot still." He stopped again, this time just after Seth had got him into the elevator, this time yanking at the buttons on his black vest, pulling it free and off. "You aren't hot?"

Seth shook his head, watching as the little rivulets of sweat started down Roman's temples. "Maybe we should take you to a medic or something," he breathed, hands shaking as he took the jacket, tie, and now vest. He could only watch as Roman started unbuttoning the top two buttons of his black dress shirt. He swallowed hard, pushing his hands against Roman's. "Not in the elevator. Wait until we're in the room."

Roman nodded, leaning heavily against the metal wall, loose bits of hair sticking to his neck and forehead. "Seth," he breathed, looking the nervous male over. He reached out, grabbing the sleeve of Seth's black jacket, stumbling forward, vision going fuzzy. "Shit!"

Seth groaned, Roman's entire body falling against him, pushing him up against the doors of the elevator. "R-rome," he stuttered, heavy breathing caressing his neck. He shivered, closing his eyes and wishing for his body to stop responding to Roman. "C'mon, we're gonna fall." He pushed Roman back, finding that the other man was barely with him. "C'mon, stand up, I can't carry you."

Roman smiled, leaning in and nipping at the lower bit of Seth's ear. "You might have to," he breathed, slowly pulling back so that he was heavily leaning against Seth's side. He took a deep breath, the heat inside of him only making it harder to keep from grabbing Seth and forcing him against the wall of the elevator. He was shocked, never in his life had his body fought him so hard no matter what he'd drank. It was so hot, and his body was starting to wake up, his cock already starting to throb between his legs.

He closed his eyes, wrapping his arm around Roman's waist, leading him out of the elevator. "You're fucking heavy Rome. You're going on a diet tomorrow," he teased, smiling at the small chuckle he received. "Nothing but protein shakes and granola bars."

"That's a shitty diet," Roman complained, watching as Seth struggled to open their room door. He pushed at the opened door, Seth letting him stumble into the room and right into his bed. "Thanks."

Seth could only nod, shutting the door quietly and stripping off his own jacket, his dark eyes running over the already sleeping form of his stable mate. "Dean really had some connections at the bar," he breathed, shaking his head, pulling his tie off.

* * *

Roman groaned, his manhood hard and wet, a hot, tight encasement around it. His eyes cracked open, his vision blurred in the low light that barely filled the room. He felt something hot and wet run up his length, making his eyes close as he let out another pleasure filled groan. He whimpered, pulling at his wrists, finding that they wouldn't move. He jerked, eyes snapping open, his vision clearing. He looked above his head where his hands were bound by thin, black, satin material. He stiffened, realizing that it was his tie that had him bound to the ornate headboard.

He looked down, chocolate eyes meeting his. He went to question the man, finding that he couldn't, another silky strip running between his teeth, successfully gagging him from the ability to speak. His entire body tightened, the head of his cock sinking between pink lips again, this time the pressure and heat making him nearly lose his mind. He groaned, Seth swallowing down almost his entire length. His hips bucked up, warm hands pushing them down.

Seth eased up, swirling his tongue around the head before moving slowly back down, taking every bit of Roman in his mouth, closing his eyes. His nose was buried in the neatly kept raven colored pubic hair. He groaned, Roman's cock throbbing in his mouth. He pulled back, his dark eyes never straying from the confused and lust filled grey ones. He pressed a kiss to the head, his dark brown hair sliding to cover half of his face.

Roman's heart pounded in his chest, the look of pure want and lust overwhelming in Seth's eyes. He whimpered, unable to look away. He wanted to ask Seth what was going on, why he was tied up. His eyes fell shut for just a moment when Seth's head lowered, the wet tongue laving at his smooth balls, a warm hand gently massaging them.

"I'm sorry Roman," Seth breathed, pulling back, his lips pressing against the slick cock. "I couldn't wait anymore for you to wake up." He pressed an open mouthed kiss to the head, his tongue running over the heavily leaking slit. "Don't worry, I only started a few minutes ago."

Roman's eyes fell shut, that hot mouth once again running over his length. He let out a deep guttural groan, his balls tightening. He whimpered, pulling at his bonds, wanting free. He breathed hard, hips pushing up into that delightful mouth. He felt his a burning in his belly start to tighten. He didn't want to cum. He shook his head, eyes clenched shut as he thought of anything and everything that was completely unsexy. He tried thinking of sports, football, baseball, soccer, then moved on to people he knew, his cousins, other wrestlers, like Randy or Dean but the harder he thought to push away his rapidly approaching orgasm, Seth's mouth worked even harder. His jaw tightened, finally thinking about The Wyatt family, instantly he felt himself fade away from his peak, his erection starting to droop. He thought hard about them naked, going at it, his stomach turning in disgust.

Seth was hurt, the once steel hard cock softening. He pulled back, sighing lightly. "I should've known you didn't like me," he breathed, pushing his hair back as he sat up, grey eyes running over his equally naked body. "But I'm not going to stop until you're completely satisfied." He crawled up Roman, their hips pressed hard together, showing just how hard Seth was. He whimpered, fumbling with the knot that held the gag in place. He pulled it free and instantly covered Roman's eyes, tying it so it fit snuggly around his head. "You don't have to look at me. You can imagine anyone you want."

Roman let out a whimper, once again pulling at his bonds as Seth's lips moved down his neck. "Don't," he growled, teeth sinking into him, making it near impossible to keep his erection from coming back even harder. "Seth." He bit his lower lip hard, a hot tongue swirling around his dusky nipple, dull nails raking down the other as those soft lips trailed back down to his hard cock.

"I've wanted you for so long Rome," he breathed, taking the once again hard rod in his hand and giving it a few good slow strokes. "But you never noticed me. Why? Is there something wrong with me?"

Roman shook his head, hips grinding into the mattress. "I didn't know," he answered through clenched teeth. "I thought you were…." He paused, a long slow lick up his cock stealing his words. "With Dean…."

Seth pulled away, growling. "No, that asshole," he muttered, moving back up Roman's body, kissing slowly up the taut belly up to a strong chest, and over the well defined collarbones. "You have such a nice ass Roman."

Roman stilled, swallowing hard as Seth's hands moved under him, both taking a handful of the firm cheeks and squeezing them. "Seth," he warned, voice deep, almost panicky. This was not how he wanted it to be with him and Seth. He wanted, needed, to touch that body. "Untie me."

"I can't, you'll run away."

"No, I won't," Roman answered, heart pounding as lips moved back down him, stopping at his thighs. His thighs were spread even wider as his knees were pushed up into his chest, Seth's tongue lapping at his balls again. He gasped out, struggling to get free. "Fuck, Seth!" He shuddered, Seth's mouth kissing down his sac and right over his entrance. "No, not there."

Seth smirked, pressing another soft kiss to it, Roman's body quivering. "You don't like it?" he asked gently, his tongue dragging over the curve of one cheek to a muscular thigh.

Roman shook his head, protesting in nonsensical words. He was relieved when he felt his hips meet the sheets again, his legs still spread wide with Seth between them.

"I can't wait anymore Roman," Seth groaned, leaving the bed and returning with a tube of lube and a condom.

"At least let me see you," Roman groaned, not above begging. He didn't know what Seth was planning, but he didn't want to be blinded if Seth was going to take him. His heart pounded in his chest, reminding him that he was almost helpless in the situation. He breathed out an unsteady breath. If he was going to let Seth have his way, he wanted to at least be able to see it.

Seth leaned over Roman's body, his hands resting against straining forearms. "If you get to watch, you have to be gagged," he whispered, lips pressed right against the tanned ear. "It's your choice, either you can wear the gag or the blind fold."

Roman groaned, bucking up into Seth, his cock scraping against the hard stomach. "Gag me then," he growled, the dim light still near blinding when the tie was removed. He opened his mouth, ready to take the gag. He was surprised when he felt Seth's lips on his, that talented tongue running along his. He groaned, pushing back hard against those lips, enjoying just how rough Seth was kissing him.

Seth pulled back, breathless a moment later, gently wrapping the tie around Roman again, tying it on the side, once again taking Roman's ability to speak. His eyes met Roman. He noticed the spark of fear in them and he sighed, leaning in and kissing Roman's spread lips softly. "Don't worry, the only one getting fucked, is me."

Roman felt the words spiral right down his spine straight into his already straining cock. He yanked a the unyielding tie, as Seth moved back, coating two fingers with the clear fluid and reached behind him. He jerked his body, eyes protesting to watch. He swallowed hard, drinking in the half lidded chocolate eyes.

"Do you want to watch?" Seth asked, the furious nodding making him smile. "Okay, I'll let you watch." He leaned back, spreading his legs wide so Roman could see everything. One hand cupped his ball and straining cock, successfully hiding them behind his hand and arm. His other hand moved in, one finger sliding inside of his already glistening hole. "Roman…." He groaned, hips moving up and down the single digit.

Roman swallowed hard, his own cock throbbing to be inside that body. He watched, mesmerized at the languid way Seth eased in another finger, his name riding another heated breath. He groaned, teeth sinking into the silk when another finger entered Seth's body. God, he needed to be inside that. He wanted Seth to hurry.

Seth twisted his fingers, stretching himself slowly. He ground into his fingers, finding that no matter how hard he tried and no matter which way his fingers curved, he couldn't reach that spot inside of him that made him see stars. He whimpered in frustration, his chocolate eyes resting on lusty steel colored ones. "Rome, it's so hot inside," he teased, pulling his fingers from him and taking up the condom. He opened the wrapper between his teeth and pulled out the rolled up latex.

Roman groaned, Seth pressing a soft kiss to the head before the latex ring was slid down him, encasing his hot cock. He bucked up into the air, wanting Seth to hurry on him. He wanted, no he needed, to feel those hot walls around him, squeezing him.

Seth nodded, crawling up onto Roman's lap. He doused Roman's cock with lube before lining it up with his hole and slowly sliding down it. He whimpered, the sudden stretch burning. "It hurts," he whimpered, still forcing himself down until he was fully seated on Roman. "Finally, you're inside me." He groaned, covering up his erection with his hands, tears burning the sides of his eyes as he tried to adjust to being stretched so far.

Roman's eyes fell shut, arms yanking wildly at his bonds. He heard a small ripping noise and he smirked, yanking just a little harder. He stopped, the cool air touching the base of his cock as Seth started moving back up, one shaking hand pressed against his pectoral muscle. His eyes opened, Seth's eyes closed in pleasure.

Seth moved over Roman, keeping himself covered, his hair sticking to his damp face. "I'm sorry I'm not pretty," he whispered, eyes opening, shocked grey ones resting on him. "You keep closing your eyes." He gave a soft groan, stilling with Roman fully sheathed inside him. "You can imagine it's someone else. As long as I get to feel you inside me this one time, you can think of anybody."

Roman was floored, his hands making one final attempted at yanking free. He pulled hard, a loud ripping filling the room as his hands pulled free. He could see the sudden fear in Seth's eyes as he threw the ruined tie away and pulled the damp gag free. "Don't say shit like that," he growled, voice deep. His hands grabbed Seth's narrow hips, his own slamming up into Seth. "Uncover yourself. I want to see every fucking bit of you."

Seth did as told, both hands pressing against Roman's chest as he rode him harder. He whimpered, thinking it was only a dream, that there was no way that Roman would be willingly fucking him like this. "Roman!" he cried, a large hand wrapping around his aching manhood and stroking him. "Don't, please." He was almost begging. "I'll cum."

Roman smirked, sitting up and wrapping his arms around Seth, his lips attacking the rapid pulse in Seth's neck. "I want you to," he breathed, taking Seth back up in his hand as they ground together. He smiled, kissing down the sweaty neck, licking up the salty sweat. "You're so fucking tight."

Seth only whimpered, Roman pushing him back, his cock slipping free. "Rome?" he questioned, Roman turning him over to his belly before pushing right back inside of him. He moaned loudly, grasping the sheets in his hands, his teeth sinking into a fold as Roman slammed into him. He breathed hard, eyes half lidded. He felt his heart jump, one of Roman's hands sliding over his, lacing their fingers together as the once powerful thrusts evened out into gentle slaps of their hips against each other. He sighed, pushing up onto his knees, head thrown back as lips attacked his neck.

Roman let his free hand run over Seth's hip and up his stomach to his chest, his fingers running over a peaked nipple. He sunk his teeth into the tender bit of Seth's shoulder, marking the smaller male as his. He pulled back, pulling his hands back over the long back, slowly trailing over the long tattoo before resting on Seth's hips. He pushed harder into Seth, earning only an appreciative moan. He smirked, cock throbbing when chocolate eyes looked over a sun kissed shoulder at him. "You're fucking gorgeous Seth," he growled, stilling his hips. "And you're mine."

Seth smirked, heart pounding hard against his sternum. Even if it was only for that night and because of the lingering effects of whatever it was Dean had had the bartender put in Roman's drink, he would cherish every bit of it. He nodded, chest falling into the sheets as his hands moved down touch himself, one hand stroking his aching cock, the other fondling his balls. "Please, I want you to cum Roman."

Roman only shook his head. "You're going to cum first," he answered, leaning over Seth's back, his hips slowly sliding back and forth as his lips touched Seth's in their second kiss. It was soft, gentle as their lips parted and tongues moved along the other. He pulled back, resting his forehead against the back of Seth's shoulder. One hand slid down between Seth's legs, grasping the hard cock over Seth's hand, both of them stroking.

Seth closed his eyes, the pleasure rushing through him. He gasped, Roman repositioning his hips so that with each thrust he was steadily hitting Seth's prostate. He whimpered, pushing back into Roman with each thrust. "I'm so close," he murmured, suddenly cold from the way Roman pulled away from him, leaving him completely empty. "Rome?"

Roman smirked, flipping Seth over so he was on his back, his body between the long legs. "I want to see your face when you cum baby," he explained, kissing Seth as he pushed back in. His kisses were lazy, the complete opposite of his hurried thrusts, wanting nothing more than to get Seth off. He wrapped his hand around Seth's hot tool again, stroking in time to his powerful thrusts. "Seth…."

Seth pulled back, that sultry voice caressing him in ways no other person had ever been able to. "Roman, I'm gonna," he cried, arms wrapping tightly around the strong neck, pulling Roman close to him as the building tension in his belly broke and he came between their sweat slicked body, coating Roman's hand and their bellies in his seed, Roman's shouted name riding his breath.

Roman smirked, kissing Seth gently as his pace picked up, ready to fall victim to the intense pleasure of the hot body around him. "Can I?" he asked, brushing back some of the hair that was stuck to Seth's sweaty forehead, smiling.

Seth was a little shocked at the question. He felt his already hot cheeks heat further as he hid his face in Roman's neck, the long black curtain of hair pressed against his face. "Don't ask, just do it," he muttered, holding tighter. He groaned, Roman suddenly stopping over him.

"That's not how I am Seth," Roman said, turning his head to press a soft kiss to Seth's freshly shaved cheek. "If you don't want me to, I'll pull it out."

"You're wearing a condom, remember?" Seth asked, embarrassment easily heard in his voice.

Roman sighed softly, wrapping an arm around Seth's shoulders, pressing their bodies closer together. "Doesn't matter. It's a trust thing Seth. If you don't want it, I won't cum in you, with or without one," he explained, grinding into Seth. "You just have to tell me what you want."

Seth groaned, pulling back to look into the honest eyes. "Why do you have to be so fucking gentlemanly?" he asked, an embarrassed frustration evident.

Roman waited, refusing to move. "I want an answer Seth or I'll pull out completely and handle the rest in the bathroom," he threatened, eyes refusing to leave Seth's.

"Don't you fucking dare!" Seth snapped, groaning. "Yes, I want you to do it inside, okay? I don't care if you're wearing one or not, I just want to feel you cum!" He was surprised at his outburst and he looked away from the confident smile. "Just fucking do it already."

Roman nodded, breathing in the musky scent of his lover as his thrusts grew faster and harder. "Hearing you talk like that makes it hard not to go all at once," he murmured, biting his lower lip. He slammed into Seth a few more times, his body tensing as he let out a howl.

Seth could feel Roman's body still over him, his eyes closing at how the organ inside him pulsated with release, making him shudder in pleasure. He loved how it felt already. He held Roman's limp body against him, allowing the other man to catch his breath as they laid there. "Are you mad?" he asked a few minutes later after Roman had pulled out of him and rolled to the side. He faced Roman, eyes on the broad chest, unable to look up into the dark grey eyes.

"About what?"

Seth looked up at the headboard. "This," he whispered, tucking his hands under his head.

Roman shook his head. "The only thing I'm mad about, is that you felt like this was the only way you could get my attention," he admitted, sitting up so that he could dispose of the used condom. He turned back to Seth, the chocolate eyes closed. "I've wanted you since we started this group, but every time I got the chance to say anything Dean was there and then tonight in the bathroom. I really thought you two were together."

Seth shook his head, sitting up and wrapping his arms around Roman's shoulders, his eyes eased open, heart pounding. "No, he was the only one I could talk to, and he enjoyed teasing me about it. He's such an ass," he muttered, pushing his chest against Roman's, climbing into the wide lap. "You owe me a new tie by the way."

"You can have mine," Roman chuckled, wrapping Seth's legs around his waist as his hands kneaded the firm mounds of Seth's ass. "I'm not done with you yet." He felt Seth tremble against him. "Does it feel good?"

"Which part?" Seth asked breathily, his face pushed into the warmth of Roman's neck. He could feel his body starting to react to Roman's gentle teasing. "Because right now, it feels great."

"When I'm inside you?"

Seth felt his face light up. "You have no idea," he murmured, pulling back and looking into the adverted eyes. "Don't tell me this was the first time you've been with a guy." He earned a small shake of the dark head.

"I've always been the one on top, that's all," he explained, looking down at where his renewed erection was brushing up against the underside of Seth's. "I don't think Dean's going to come back tonight, if you want to flip positions."

Seth smirked, feeling like he'd died and gone to heaven. "You really want me to?" he asked, telling his body to calm down. "Because you didn't like it earlier when I kissed it."

Roman groaned, covering his face with one hand. "I was nervous," he explained hurriedly, thinking just how nicely those lips had felt against him, no matter what part of his body it had been. "You had me tied up and I didn't know what you had planned."

Seth frowned, pulling back. "I'd never hurt you or do anything that you didn't want Rome, you know that," he said seriously, sighing. "If you're comfortable with it, I'll be your first."

Roman nodded, closing his eyes and refusing to acknowledge the implication of Seth's words. Yeah, it was his first time on the receiving end, but that didn't mean he wanted to think about it in those terms. Seth wasn't his lover, not in the romantic sense. After tonight, things could still be like that had. He didn't know if their relationship would change with the rising of the sun. "Yeah, let's try."

Seth's heart lurched at those words. He smirked, getting out of Roman's lap and pushing him to lay back. "I'll take my time and be gentle with you," he breathed, walking over to his bag to retrieve another foil wrapped condom, which he tossed onto the bed by Roman's hip. He crawled over the bigger man, kissing his lips softly.

Roman groaned, his legs spreading wider as Seth wiggled between them, pushing their erections together, grinding down into him. He whimpered, gasping out when Seth's hands wrapped around them. He bit his lower lip, the deep desire in those eyes making it hard for him to breathe. He swallowed hard, reminding himself that Seth was also a man. No matter how beautiful he was, he needed to be in control at times too.

"Don't look so serious," Seth teased, lips trailing down the smooth cheek to Roman's neck. "Just relax and let me take care of you." His fingers trailed over Roman's chest, fingernails scraping over hard nipples as they ground together, his lips trailing even lower, between the defined pectorals, down the shallow line of Roman's abs to his cock, which he easily took into his mouth again, groaning at the unpleasant taste of the condom's lubrication. He pulled back, wrinkling his nose. "Not such a good idea."

Roman chuckled, reaching down and pushing back the messy hair out of Seth's face. "I like seeing you," he breathed, his thumb falling victim to the talented mouth, that nimble tongue flicking against the tip like it had against his cock. "Fucking tease." He groaned, Seth's mouth once again over him. "Don't force yourself."

Seth smirked around his treat, grabbing the once forgotten tube and pulling it close to him. "I'm going to taste you Rome," he breathed, pushing gently on the muscled thighs, exposing the bud nestled between the firm cheeks of Roman's ass.

"I don't need commentary," Roman growled, more than a little embarrassed to be showing off one of the most intimate parts of his body. He gasped, the hot tongue running over him. "Don't!" He felt Seth pull back, concerned chocolate eyes on him. He refused to look into them. He had to relax and let Seth lead him. He nodded, taking a breath.

Seth leaned back in, his tongue running over Roman's tight, quivering entrance once more, this time getting no disapproval. He pushed in, the tip circling it, moistening Roman before it pushed forward. He smirked, Roman's groans above him, telling him that he was doing it right. His tongue pushed inside the virgin muscles, and he groaned, the tight ring instantly clamping down on him. He eased back, resting on leg on his shoulder as he picked up the tube of lube a drizzled it on his fingers.

Roman felt a slick digit circle him before the tip of one finger started to ease into him. He growled, tightening around it, completely against the feeling of being invaded. He felt a kiss to his thigh and the tried to relax, telling himself that he wanted this, that Seth wouldn't hurt him.

Seth eased in a little deeper, groaning when he felt Roman start to relax. He leaned in and took the tip of Roman's cock into his mouth, sucking him down, finding that it just the distraction Roman needed for him to ease in finger in to the second knuckle, wiggling around until he felt the little bundle of nerves he'd been looking for. He brushed over them, Roman's sudden gasp of pleasure only making him smile.

Roman closed his eyes, focusing on every bit of pleasure that Seth was giving him, finding that it was easier that way. He winced, another finger slipping into him, stretching him. He took a deep breath, each time those fingers slipping into him running over that spot inside him, filling him with a burning passion that was threatening to over take him.

Seth stretched Roman slowly, finally slipping in a third finger with little resistance. He groaned, pulling back after Roman's hips started to slowly push back onto his fingers. He sat up, grabbing the condom. "You still sure? I'll stop if you aren't," he asked, the lusty grey eyes making him shiver with want.

Roman nodded, taking the condom and ripping it open. He smirked, rolling it down Seth's length. "I want you," he breathed, laying back again, his dark hair fanning out against the white sheets. He couldn't quite gasp the look that Seth was giving him as their lips met, but he didn't have time to think about it when he felt the slick head push against him.

"Don't tighten up Rome," Seth begged, slowly stretching the tight ring as he pushed in, gasping at the sudden pressure around him as he sank in. He whimpered, pressing kiss after kiss to Roman's face, the pained tears evident in his eyes. "I know, it burns. Don't worry, I won't move until you tell me to." He felt his hips press up against Roman's and he let out a held breath, letting Roman's leg down from his shoulder, both wrapping around him.

Roman took a deep breath, trying to adjust to the invasion, telling himself over and over that he wanted this, he wanted Seth inside him. He wanted Seth to be the first and probably only male to feel him. "Okay," he nudged, Seth's forehead pressed against his, their eyes meeting. "I'm okay." He tried to ignore the burning as Seth pulled out and slowly sank back in. His arms wrapped around Seth's neck, his hands seeking refuge in the long hair, pulling it back to keep it from falling in Seth's beautiful face.

Seth smiled, gasping at the tight canal and how it hugged him perfectly. "I've never… felt anything… so fucking good," he breathed out, the waves of pleasure washing over him. He adjusted his hips, a sudden moan filling the room as he pushed right into Roman's sweet spot. "Good?"

Roman nodded, back arching. "Yes," he hissed, reaching between them and stroking himself. He was trying to stay loose for Seth, their pace slowly picking up until Seth's hips were slapping against his in a steady rhythm. He could feel that same pressure building in him, each stab of Seth into him only sending him closer and closer to release. "Seth, feels good."

Seth smirked, kissing Roman gently, grabbing Roman over the larger hand. "I aim to please," he teased, heart nearly stopping at the way those dark eyes captured him, begging him for release. "Believe me, being in you feels just as good."

Roman nodded, pulling Seth in closer, their hands flying over his heated skin, pulling him closer and closer to the end. "Seth, I'm really close," he breathed, pulling away from the gentle, open mouthed kisses, his eyes squeezed shut in absolute pleasure. "Seth!" He didn't get a second to say any more than that as Seth plummeted straight into his prostate, sending him right over the edge. Thick hot ropes of cum flew between them, coating both of their hands and his belly.

Seth had to stop, Roman's walls spasming around him, squeezing him so tight that he almost came at that moment too. He bit his lips shut, trying hard to wait out Roman's intense orgasm. "Not trying to… steal your thunder here… but did you… want me to pull out?" he asked, wanting to give Roman the same option he'd been offered.

Roman shook his head, half lidded eyes resting on Seth's pleasure contorted face. "Do it inside," he murmured, stomach lurching at his own words. He whimpered, Seth moving inside him again, this time his thrusts unsteady and fast. He whimpered, his spent bodyonly clinging to Seth as he moved, the sound of slapping skin and hurried breathing filing the air.

"Fuck, Roman," Seth bit out, his hands grabbing tanned hips and pushing in as deep as he could before he exploded inside of the Samoan. He could see dots of light swimming in his vision as he pulled back, lips pressed against his. He collapsed on the bigger male, gasping for air. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be so rough at the end."

"Don't be," Roman eased, running his hands through the damp hair, smoothing it out. "It felt good." He winced, Seth slipping out of him, and disposing of the used condom. He held open his arms, the smaller male crawling into them, yanking forgotten sheets up around them.

"Hey Rome," Seth yawned, sleepily looking up into far off grey eyes. Once they landed on him he smiled, pressing a soft kiss to tan lips. "Don't wear another suit like that okay? I can't promise I won't want to tie you up again."

Roman chuckled, tightening his arms around Seth. He could live with that. He closed his eyes, the steady, slow breathing of the other man already telling him that Seth had fallen asleep. He didn't care at that moment if it would be awkward the next morning. It was the furthest thing from his mind. He just wanted to wrap around the warm body next to him and sleep.

* * *

(A/N): What is this? Rolleings? PWP? What? Yes, just some yummy smut because the Shield looked so good in their suits. And I'm in love with Rolleings and have yet to actually write them as their own couple. So, yes, here it is. Just something to hold everyone over for a while. But seriously, Roman Reigns, all black suit, talk about a total overload! Also, I wanted Seth to take control, it's really rare to find fics where he's the top or the one calling the shots, we need more Dom Rollins here! XD Also, lip rings are very fun to tease with. I do it with mine all the time XD! Onwards and upwards! Title is Bound by Disturbed.

JacktheSinister_JaketheJust


End file.
